It is known, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,308, 3,893,717, and 4,422,507 to support an inner member in a well from an outer member by means of a resilient expandable and contractible locking support element. However, the annular space between the inner and outer tubular members in a well in which the necessary load bearing surfaces must be provided is limited.
The present device is directed to various improvements in an assembly for connecting inner and outer tubular members together by means of a resilient expandable and contractible locking support element mounted on the inner tubular member which is biased radially outwardly but free to expand and contract radially until it engages a mating profile in the outer tubular member. After engagement a releasable means permits the locking support element to move axially with respect to the inner tubular member to a locked expanded position and support the weight of the inner tubular member on the outer tubular member. By providing two or more coacting load bearing shoulders between the inner tubular member and the locking support element and two or more coacting load bearing shoulders between the outer tubular member and the locking support element a greater area of load bearing surfaces can be provided in a limited annular space.